A Love Story in One Chapter
by Gemmwah
Summary: Spashley oneshot. Spencer arrives in Los Angeles and takes Ashley by storm, but is it meant to be?


This story takes a lot to tell, so I'm just going to do it. No pit stops, no interruptions. I need to get this out. If you need to use the bathroom, go now. It's going to be a long trip.

The first time I ever noticed her was when my best friend Kaley and I stepped out of my car in the school's parking lot just to see her shuffling out of the back seat of her brother's beat up old Camry on her first day at King. She stood and closed the door, only to be standing facing me. I took in all of her features; her slim figure, pale skin, soft pink lips, long golden hair, and big baby blue eyes. I raised an eyebrow, gave her a curious smile, and walked away from her, Kaley tugging at my arm. I glanced back quickly to see her watching me, and I knew that this would be interesting.

It took but a few days for her to come across my path again, we caught shoulders walking between classes and lost our balance, causing both of us to drop what we were carrying. In my case, granted, it was only my cell phone and a Kit Kat, but she dropped her books and notebook, and as luck would have it, they went flying. In a possible state of delusion, I actually grabbed a couple of her books while she reached for the others and her notebook before grabbing my cell phone and dropping it casually into my purse. She looked around for the others and saw me standing, holding them. She stood up, and started to apologise profusely, but I stopped her before she could really start.

"Hey," I said, "I'm the one who should be sorry." I passed her books to her and she took them, placing them on top of the small pile in her arms. "Uh… I'm Ashley, by the way."

"Spencer," She replied softly. "Thanks, Ashley. I'll see you around." She began walking towards her class, and I just stood there, watching her. As soon as I heard my name in that sweet, delicate voice, I knew I had to have her in every sense.

"Uh… Earth to Davies. What the hell was that?" Kaley said, prodding me in the arm.

"What was what?" I replied, trying to act oblivious, "I knocked her, so I helped her out. No big deal."

"Am I in the Twilight Zone or something? Since when do you even notice new kids, never mind help them out?" She seemed genuinely confused, tucking her vibrant red hair behind her ear.

"Since always! You've known me since forever Kales, surely you'd notice that by now!"

Spencer wasn't wrong when she said she'd see me around. The next day, at the end of school, she was at her jock brother's car, parked ever-so-conveniently next to mine yet again. I hit the alarm button and she jumped, turning her head to see me walking nearer. A small smile graced her lips as locks of hair slid angelically from her shoulder.

"Hey." She breathed as I stopped next to her, leaning against the driver's side door of my Porsche.

"Hey yourself." I replied, basking in her company. "Look, I know this may seem a little weird, but do you wanna come hang with me this afternoon? I can't imagine that your brother is excellent company." She looked over at the blonde boy as he chatted idly to a nondescript cheerleader, before returning her gaze to me, gently biting her bottom lip.

"Sure, Ash." Ash? She called me Ash? Dear God, I just want to hug her. She turned to face her brother again and cupped her hands around her mouth, "Glen," she hollered, "I'm going to go hang with Ashley. Tell Mom and Dad I won't be late." I smirked as her brother nodded before letting his eyes drift over my body. Before he could walk around the car to me, I turned around and opened the driver's door, climbing into the convertible and leaning over to pop the passenger door for Spencer. She draped herself into the seat gracefully, and buckled her belt as I started the engine. With a mischievous grin, I gunned it out of the parking lot and down the street, knowing exactly where to take her.

"Favourite band?"

"Paramore. Favourite solo female artist?"

"Anna Nalick" The sun is beating down on our faces as we sit on the beach, our feet buried in the sand and shoes discarded a few feet behind us. She's drawing nondescript patterns in the grains with her finger, and I can't help but watch, hypnotised. "Have you ever been in love?" I ask, changing the tone of our conversation entirely.

"No. At least, I hope not. If that was love, I don't think it's worth it." She said softly, ceasing the movement of her hand. I shift my gaze from her fingers to her face, but I'm blocked by a curtain of blonde hair. I move my hand and tuck the hair behind her ear, and she looks at me, questioning.

"What? I couldn't see your face. It was hard to tell if you were being serious or not." I said, joking away my actions and internally cursing myself for doing something like that so soon. A smile lights up her face, and she looks down at her hand, smoothing over the patterns she'd drawn in the sand and starting afresh. I turn my face to the sky and close my eyes, enjoying the heat on my skin.

"Have you?" She asked. I felt her looking at me, but refused to move my head.

"No. I thought it was at the time, but it's easier to see when your perspective isn't clouded any more." I moved my head down to glance at her patterns in the sand, and saw she'd carved her name there before putting her hand carefully into her lap. I moved my hand and etched my own name below hers, although it was barely legible through using my left hand. She giggled lightly and smoothed over it before writing it out herself. "Do you want to go to my place? I don't know about you, but I am so not in the mood for skin cancer."

"Sure," she replied as I stood up. I reached a hand out to her and she took it, using it to stand up. We picked up our shoes as we walked back to the car, and she bumped her hip into mine, laughing gently as I stumbled a bit.

The days turned into weeks, which turned into months. Our friendship seemed to have endless boundaries, growing with every hour that passed. We were at the point where we knew almost everything about each other, and were regular guests at the others' home. For some reason, we clicked and just understood each other. She was quickly becoming my go-to person, and I was hers. Kaley began to rely more and more on Nerina, our close friend, feeling that I'd abandoned her. It wasn't intentional, it just seemed ridiculous to pass up on the intense chemistry between Spencer and myself. Kaley had always been my best friend, and would be forever.

It was Kaley and Nerina's idea that the four of us hit a house party together, the night before we were supposed to go to Grey's annual 'School Dance'. I don't think any of us actually knew the guy who was throwing the party, but Aiden had mentioned it in passing, and we decided to tag along. Hell, it could be fun. And it was, actually. The guy had a huge house, and all three of them were a little awed as we pulled up in Kaley's jeep. I was impressed, the house was maybe as big as mine, but whatever. I don't boast. We climbed out of the car, and I checked my make up and hair in the tinted windows. Not a curl out of place.

We walked up to the door and Spence rang the doorbell, her arm laced through mine, and grinned at us before the door was opened by a random guy, who seemed rather intimidated by the four of us standing at the door. He moved aside and let us walk into the house, the music was thumping out of the sound system. I did have to hand it to him, he had excellent taste in speakers. We moved through the house, straight to the source of alcohol. We each took a shot of the green fairy from Nerina's flask before filling up cups from the beer kegs and wandering through the house. Nerina and Spencer went to the dance floor, while Kaley and I slipped outside for a smoke.

"What's up with you tonight?" The girl asked me, her choppy layered bangs of dyed red hair skimming the top of honey-coloured eyes as she took a drag from the cigarette. I leaned back against the baluster around the edge of the deck we were stood on, and sighed lightly.

"I have no idea, Kales. Seriously. It's getting me down." I inhaled my own shot of nicotine, breathing out a cloud of stress and frustration, watching the throngs of people through the open French doors ahead of me. Kaley turned around and looked out across the back yard, the pool, the perfectly manicured grass, and the delicately placed flower beds. Sensing she wasn't going to get any further with me, she changed the subject.

"This house is impressive and all, but the yard's got nothing on yours." She said, flicking ash over the edge of the deck and onto the lawn. I laughed softly before taking another drag.

"I think that might have something to do with the memories." I breathed out. "Plus, my pool is absolutely epic."

"Indeed it is." She took a last toke, and flicked the burning stub out towards the lawn, chuckling. I turned and watched the cherry flip through the dark night before landing in the grass and sending a small wave of sparks out. I raised an eyebrow, and she gave me a face of innocence. "What? I'm just giving the help something to do tomorrow."

I laughed quietly along with her, sipping at my piss-water beer and enjoying the girl's company. Kaley never failed to make me chuckle. She was easily the best friend I would ever have, and I shouldn't have abandoned her so much. I vowed then and there that I would spend more time with her in future, I had just been so completely consumed by Spence. I threw the remains of my cigarette out onto the lawn and grasped Kaley's hand, pulling her into the house and the crowd of grinding teenagers.

We began to dance, nothing sexual, in fact we were throwing in 'Saturday Night Fever' moves, and a bit of the YMCA dance every now and again, causing the other to giggle madly. We hastily made our way through a few more beers, feeling the buzz and beginning to wonder what'd happened to Spencer and Nerina. To avoid losing me, Kaley grasped my hand and pulled me through the crowd. Neither of us could see the girls, and we were beginning to worry as we scoured the entire house. Eventually, we came to a stop in the conservatory where the blonde and the black-haired girl were cornered by two big, hulking football players. They flashed pleading eyes at us and we walked over to them, pushing past the guys.

"Hey, baby, where've you been?" Kaley asked Nerina, flashing a wink at the girl and slipping an arm around the raven-haired beauty's waist. "I've been worried." She muttered before pressing a soft kiss to the girl's lips. She scowled at the jock accosting the girl, raising an eyebrow and saying "You're still here, because…"

The guy scampered away, leaving the two alone, and Spencer pressed up against a large window by the remaining guy. He seemed to ignore the previous encounter, too engrossed in trying to get his great ape-like hands up the small blonde's shirt.

"Hey you, Hulk!" I said rather loudly, causing the boy to turn around. Well, I say boy, he was actually more towards the gorilla-end of the scale. I walked towards him and prodded him in the chest, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hulk simply chuckled and gripped onto Spencer's hip.

"I'm getting my freak on, not that it's any of your business." He replied, pulling the blonde more towards him. She was obviously very uncomfortable, regardless of the fact that she was also rather drunk. I was furious, how dare he? How dare he try and take advantage of her? I moved towards them and removed his hand from her hip before touching Spence's arm delicately and winking secretively at her. If it worked for Kaley, it could work for me.

"Give me strength," I breathed, before gently brushing my lips against hers and pressing a paper-thin kiss against her lips, before she gingerly kissed me in return. I was momentarily caught off guard, but then returned to my task, turning to face Hulk and pushing him firmly in the chest. "Oh I believe it's a whole helluva lot my business." His eyes narrowed and his big piggy-face turned a light shade of pink, either from embarrassment or anger. He shoved me back and I scowled at him after regaining my footing.

"Bitch, I am trying to get some action tonight, you'd better get out of my way." He bellowed. I was slightly fazed, but tried desperately not to show it, instead stepping directly in front of Spencer and sizing him up.

"Well try and get some action from one of the cheer-whores, my girl Spence here ain't easy." Spencer placed one of her hands in mine and gave it a squeeze, making shivers run through my whole body.

"Fuckin' dykes." He muttered before stomping back into the party, leaving the four of us in the conservatory. Spencer spun me around and threw her arms around my neck and pulled me into a tight hug. "Ashley, thank you. Thank you. God, I thought he was… I… I don't even know what I thought." I heard Nerina mumble something to Kaley about needing the bathroom, and wanting the redhead to come with her in case that guy was still hanging around, and the two left.

I hugged Spencer back, revelling in the smell of her shampoo and perfume, and mumbled "its fine, you're fine" softly into her ear. She pulled back slightly and removed her arms, standing toe-to-toe with me. I loosened my grip on her and let my hands drift around to her hips, a regular resting place for them. We were very touchy-feely friends. She lifted her hand and let her fingertips graze my cheek, her eyelids lowering slightly, before leaning closer. I could feel her warm breath on my lips, and my heart began to race. I closed my eyes, barely able to stand with the blonde in such close proximity. I moistened my lips and prayed she would move soon, her fingers leaving a tingling sensation on my skin, her steady breathing causing my lips to twitch.

"You give me strength." She whispered, before closing the final few centimetres and kissing me. It was like lightning had struck, I never thought this would happen and I was caught by surprise. It wasn't an innocent peck like before, but instead the physical connection was filled with emotions I barely knew existed. I didn't register her moving me until my back bumped into the cool glass of the conservatory window. It was a stark contrast to the heat flowing through my body. Spencer slid her hand around to the back of my head, entwining her fingers in my curls and pulling me in, softly running her tongue along my bottom lip before tugging on it with her teeth. She gently slid her tongue along my lip again, soothing the slight bite marks she left, and I opened my lips, gently brushing against her tongue with my own. I heard a soft moan, and let the fingers on my left hand gently caress the bare skin showing between her skirt and shirt. I realised it was my own moan, and pulled her in closer, letting one hand slide up her side, taking her shirt with it, before running back down and resting on her hip again. She took hold of one of my arms with her free hand, and slid it up, under her shirt to rest on her ribs, silently encouraging me.

I had no idea what was going on, if she was just showing me gratitude, if she was messing with me, or if she really wanted this. Either way, I lifted my hand from her hip and slid it up her back, pulling her closer to me. I felt her breasts pushing into my own, and heard a soft gasp escape her as she paused for a moment, her hands both weaving their way into my hair. She broke the kiss and leant forward, resting her forehead on mine. We were both breathing heavily, but she pressed a soft peck to my lips again as I slid my hands down her body, mainly to remove the one from under her shirt. "Spence, I…"

"Don't." She whispered. "Please." She pressed a hard kiss to my lips, her hands sliding around from my hair and onto my cheeks, pulling me closer. Silent tears ran paths down her cheeks and slid from her chin as she pulled away and slowly let her hands fall from my face. "You taste so incredible." She said, stepping back from me a little. "Like I imagined, but better." She wiped the tears away and reached for my hand. "I think I'm drunk, can we find the girls and go?"

"Yeah, sure." I replied quietly, my voice trapped somewhere in my throat and my head still completely spinning from possibly the most amazing kiss I'd ever had.

The ride back was not uncomfortable, although it was slightly terrifying considering the amount of alcohol Kaley had drunk that night. Don't get me wrong, that girl can hold her booze, but driving under the influence of Nerina's absinthe? Never a good plan. She parked it up at her house and we crashed in a heap on top of Kales' bed. It wasn't until the morning and Nerina opening the redhead's window that she realised she'd not parked in the drive, but instead murdered her Mom's flowerbed and stopped across the lawn, and the walkway with one tyre dangerously close to Seamus, her Dad's favourite garden gnome, who I swear had a terrified expression on his face that wasn't there before. We separated, all mildly hung-over, and made our way to our respective houses, leaving Kaley to move her car and attempt to fix any mess before her parents came home from Houston the next day. Spencer walked, declining a ride from both Nerina and I, claiming that we were still drunk and as she was lucky to escape with her life last night, she wasn't going to risk it again this morning.

I drove back to my place, and crashed on my own bed for a few hours, but I couldn't sleep. All that was running through my head was thoughts of Spencer and the incredible kiss we'd shared the night before. We hadn't talked about it at all, mainly because we'd not been alone long enough at any point to bring it up. Now that I was by myself, it was all that would run through my head. I was anticipating and dreading the party at Gray, and was tempted to call up Kaley and tell her I wasn't coming. Of course, if I didn't go, I'd miss Spencer. My mind was swimming with turmoil. I decided to rectify this by having a shower, getting something to eat, and then picking out the hottest faux-schoolgirl outfit I could possibly do. "They make it look hot in 'Loving Annabelle', why the hell can't I?"

I picked up the phone; ready to dial in numbers that I knew so well, when the piece began to ring.  
"Hello?" I said, answering the device and sitting down on my bed beside the outfit I'd set out.

"Hey, Davies. You ready?" It was Kaley. "And don't you dare say you're not coming." And she knew me far too well.

"I'm standing here, staring at this outfit, trying to decide if it's worth it, just to be groped and hollered at by guys the whole night." I answered, working a kink out of the short, pleated plaid skirt.

"I do feel sorry for you, Ms Dyke-a-delic, but you have to have some love in your heart for me, Spence and Reeny. We need boys. You can assist."

"Assist? By being their eye candy?"

"Yes. You draw them over, and we entrap them. It is an excellent plan." She punctuated the sentence with a small maniacal laugh, and I rolled my eyes.

"If so, then why the hell are you still single?" I asked, chuckling down the phone at her.

"Because you keep reeling in old boots rather than prize catches. I don't think you're as hot as you think you are." She replied, and I gasped.

"God! You are so lucky you're not here or I'd cut off your arm and beat you with it."

"So what time are you coming over?" She asked, completely unfazed by my threat. Just as well really.

"I'll be there in an hour."

"Excellent. Cheerio babe-a-licious."

"Later, loser." I hung up the phone and folded my arms, slightly worried about what I'd just agreed to. I tried not to think about it, instead shedding my pyjamas and climbing into my 'uniform'.

I pulled up outside Kaley's house exactly one hour later and parked my car on the street outside her house, right behind Nerina's. I couldn't see Spencer's, and wondered if she was there yet, or if she'd walked as I climbed out of the convertible and locked it on my way to the door. I knocked harshly and was greeted by Kaley's brother Craig. I smiled sweetly at him and walked past, running up the stairs and into Kaley's room, knocking quickly.

"Ashyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Kaley squealed as I burst through the doors. I saw they'd all had a similar idea to me, short plaid skirts in various colours, white blouses and knee-high socks. Kaley had finished her outfit off with a tie matching her skirt, a pair of knee-high heeled boots, and a messy braid down either side of her face. Nerina had opted for a tie too, but had also tied her shirt in a knot, revealing her stomach. Spencer had no tie, and her shirt tied up, with her hair in bunches like mine. She was wearing sneakers and had rolled her skirt up at the waist, making it unbelievably short. Ass-skimming short. I'd bunched my hair, left my shirt open with a white tank underneath, and Doc Marten army boots.

"Oh my god, I totally just realised what we're missing!" Nerina said, holding up her black eyeliner pencil. She leant over to Spencer and drew a little crop of freckles on each cheek. She looked so cute, it was unreal. Kaley snatched the pencil from Nerina, drawing freckles on the raven-haired girl's cheeks, and then jumping up and accosting me. She pinned me against the door and drew some on me, and then held out the pencil. I drew a few on her face before flinging the pencil back to Nerina and grabbing Kaley's glasses from her desk beside me, handing them to her.

"Oh, no, Davies. No way." She said, backing up. "You know I do not wear those things in public."

"Have you put your lenses in yet?" I asked, and she shook her head, "Well then, it doesn't matter. Plus, theme, much? Nobody will care." I stepped up to her and slid them on her face, under her bangs. "You're so cute!" I said, pinching her cheek.

"Oh shut up." She replied, slapping my hand away and sticking her tongue out. "Let's get going!"

The ride from Kaley's to Gray wasn't too bad, but we spent ages floating around trying to find somewhere to park. It was always heinous for the School Dance, but never this bad. We ended up parked about two blocks away from the club. We got out, and I was instantly glad that I'd decided not to wear heels. Kaley and Nerina walked ahead, while I hung back a little. Spencer turned to look at me and decided to hang back too, letting the two girls in heels move as fast as they could towards the club.

"They're going to regret those shoes later." She said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah but they look hot, and that was what they aimed for." I replied, nudging her shoulder with mine. "What're you hoping to achieve tonight?"

"Not much. Dance a bit, have some fun. Nothing too strenuous."

"No plans for guys?" I tried to push a little, edging my way towards that conversation that neither of us wanted to have.

"No. No girls either." She stopped the subject right there. We walked a bit more in a semi-uncomfortable silence. I didn't quite know what to say, but part of me wanted to just turn and run home right there. I stared at the ground, watching my feet, automatically walking to my destination. I had to ask, I just had to.

"What happened last night, Spence?" There. It was done and it was out in the open. Now I just had to wait, although every passing second killed me a little more.

"I was drunk, Ashley. So were you. I just… I don't know." She replied, her voice starting off strong, but becoming less and less determined with each word. It was breaking me, I knew that there was something there; she just wouldn't let me in. I stopped and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her to a stop and making her face me.

"Look… God, this is so hard… I-I really like you. I really do. And I think I'm falling for you…"

"Ash, no." She said, pulling half-heartedly on my grasp.

"I think I'm falling for you, and there's nothing I can do about it. I know you feel something too, I do. Just please, tell me." I told her. I bared myself to her and I had never been so afraid in my life. Kaley's drunk driving had nothing on this. I looked into her baby blue eyes, but she couldn't hold my gaze at all, she became extremely interested in something on the pavement. I could feel it before she said anything, a change in the air, and suddenly touching her skin burned my hand. I let go of her and stepped back, shaking my head.

"No, no…" I whispered.

"I… I don't feel like that for you Ashley, I'm sorry but I don't. You'll always be my friend, you're one of my best friends, but I… I'm not… I can't…"

"Just, stop, okay? Stop. I get it." I half yelled at her, so frustrated with myself, with her, with the situation. "I get it, Spencer. You can't. You can't feel anything for me. I get it." With that I turned around and began walking away from her, tears pouring down my face. I placed a hand to my forehead in an attempt to quell the coming migraine, walking quickly away from her. She didn't follow me; she didn't follow Nerina and Kaley. She just stood there. Staring at me. I could feel her eyes on my back, it was intense and I knew there was something behind that gaze, but she just didn't want to deal with it.

"Ashley!" I heard Kaley yell after me. I just kept walking, I wanted to go home, to be on my own and cry. My shoulders heaved painfully with every heavy sob.

I walked on, further and further until her voice just blended in with the traffic, until I couldn't hear her any more. There was just me. Me, and nothing, and the LA traffic. Me, and nothingness. Nothingness in me. God, how I hurt. Everything felt like it was going to split apart into a million pieces, I felt nauseated. I wasn't sure when it was, but I started recognising streets and knew I was going the right way home. The street was quite deserted, and I heard one car drive up from behind me. It slowed and began to follow me, and I heard a voice holler out of the window.

"Ashley. Get in the car, please?" Nerina.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled back, a fresh batch of tears pouring down my face as I stalked the road. The jeep sped up and stopped just ahead of me. I heard a door open and close, and shoes hit the pavement. A gentle arm slid around my shoulders, but I shrugged it off. "Don't touch me."

"Ashy, please. Get in the car and we'll take you home." Kaley's soft voice rang through my ears. Usually, when I was feeling like shit, that voice would wrap me in a blanket and protect me from everything. Now it was just suffocating.

"No, Kales, just… please, leave me alone." I said, physically pushing the girl away from me. I turned up a street, and was glad that it was mine. That much closer to home.

"I will not. You need someone, and obviously it's not Spence right now-"

"But that's the thing, it is Spence. I need her so much that it's killing me." I wiped some of the moisture from my face, but it was futile really. "I need her in ways that she can't give." With that, I think she finally understood. She just got it. The stolen glances, the way that I'd always acted towards the blonde, how I neglected my best friend to spend more time with the new girl. Now she thought about it, it was painfully obvious and she kicked herself for not noticing it sooner.

"Oh, god. Ashley, you're in love with her."

"Shut up! Just stop it, okay. She can't, she… she won't." I sobbed, stopping and leaning against the gate to my house. I struggled with the catch for a second before it swung open. I stepped through the new gap in the wrought iron and closed it behind me, sealing Kaley on the other side.

"Okay. Listen, call me tomorrow okay? We don't have to talk about this or anything; I just want to know you're alright." She said, reaching through a gap in the gate and touching my hand lightly.

"Fine. I'll call you in the morning." I replied. She waved slightly and walked away from the gate, presumably back to Nerina and her jeep. I, on the other hand, turned away from the gate and walked up to my house to wallow in misery.

I couldn't believe it. Every fibre of my being was trying to tell me it was a dream. But I knew it wasn't. I sat on the sofa in a pair of boxers and the tank I was wearing earlier, I'd washed my face and brushed my hair through, and was clinging to a sweater of Spencer's that she'd left here and never taken back. The TV was on, but I couldn't tell you what was on. It was there as an attempt to dull the incessant voices in my head, the sound of Spencer telling me that she felt nothing for me. My heart broke over and over, every time my mind replayed that, and there was nothing I could do. Part of me wished that I'd let Kaley come in and look after me, but I wouldn't want her to see me in such a mess. She would just have made it harder to sleep by myself that night.

I pulled the sweater over my head and breathed in the scent of the blonde that still lingered upon it. I had no idea what to do with myself. My whole body ached, for her, for sleep, for a moment's peace. A clap of thunder rumbled, and rain poured down outside. I then remembered that I never get peace when I need it. I stood up and made my way to the back door, pressing my hands to the glass and watching the puddles form outside on the deck, the patio, the furniture. Droplets were covering my pool lounges, and the surface of the pool itself was rippled, like invisible hands were tearing at the liquid. My gaze shifted upwards to the miserable sky, it was almost as if the clouds were crying for me. I shook my head at my own thought and made my way back to the sofa, dropping myself down on the soft cushions as the doorbell rang. I wasn't feeling in the mood to answer it, but I also didn't want to ruin Esme's day by shouting at her through the house to answer the door that I was clearly nearer to, and perfectly capable of opening. I stood up and walked to the door, sniffing pathetically and hoping that it wasn't Kaley or Nerina. I didn't want their company tonight. I just wanted to be by myself.

I opened the door and my jaw dropped at the view. "Spencer?" I asked, my eyes rolling over the soaking form of the blonde. Her hair clung to her head and face, and her white shirt had gone entirely see-through. Lines of mascara ran down her face, it was indiscernible if it was caused by tears or the rain, but by the way she was sniffing, I assumed she'd been crying. After gazing upon her beautiful but pathetic-looking form for a moment, I remembered what she'd said to me, how very easily she'd crushed me like a flower, and my walls went back up. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She looked at me, her eyes falling on the sweater I was wearing. I knew she recognised it, and I could see the hurt in her delicate blue eyes. She looked back at my face, her eyes locking with mine. She took half a step closer, and I didn't move. "Ashley, I…" She stopped, looked to the ground, and then stepped up against me, placing one arm around my waist, another on my cheek, and kissing me. I was stunned for a moment, before kissing back. It was as if the kiss we had shared yesterday never ended, my hands raking through her sodden golden locks, the hand on my waist pulling me in closer and her tongue working magic, her lips turning me to putty in her hands. She kicked the door shut and broke the kiss, dropping her head to my shoulder and placing a soft kiss to my neck. "I'm scared." She whispered. "It's so powerful, I… I'm falling for you too."

My heart jumped, and I pulled her close, clinging to her like she was my lifeline. "I thought… I thought you couldn't… that you'd hate me." I babbled, sobbing lightly again. "I'm scared too." I pulled out of the embrace and looked her up and down. She was soaked to the skin and looked greatly uncomfortable. I wiped the tears from my face, and smiled. "C'mon. Let's get you out of those wet clothes."

"Why Miss Davies, are you trying to take advantage of me already?" She said, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She leaned in closer, her lips next to my ear, "Because I wouldn't say no."

My mouth opened and closed aimlessly a few times, I'm pretty sure I resembled a goldfish. Spencer chuckled and held my face in her hands. "Relax, Davies," she pressed a soft peck to my lips "I'll be gentle." 


End file.
